Harry relié au Monde
by Alycia Panther
Summary: Harry a un pouvoir, il peut voir tellement de choses, tellement loin. Il suffit d'une phrase pour que sa vie change


**Harry relié au monde**

Les Dursley ont toujours eu un peu de mal avec leur neveu. Et comme certaines personnes, quand Vernon Dursley a du mal il attaque, fortement. Et le fait que leur neveu soit couvert de bleus ? Ben voyons, c'est juste un voyou déganté ! A cinq ? Evidemment comme ses parents, je vous le dis, moi !

Ils ont fait en sorte que personne ne veuille croire l'enfant s'il se plaignait de ses conditions de vie. Et mon histoire commence ce jour-là. Il faisait froid dehors sans que la neige ne se décide à tomber. Mme Webster, 58 ans, adorait son travail, mais vraiment, elle prenait plaisir tous les matins pour venir travailler. Mais ces temps-ci elle avait un souci avec un élève. Le jeune Potter, orphelin, vivant chez son oncle et sa tante, perturbait souvent l'apprentissage de son cousin. On était qu'en Novembre et heureusement que Mme Dursley l'avait prévenu. A chaque fois que son cousin lui rapportait que le jeune Potter l'empêchait de travailler, celui-ci lui mentait ouvertement en niant la chose. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait trouver comment le mettre face à ses erreurs. Elle avait prévu de faire un contrôle surprise. Et quand le jeune Dudley viendra se plaindre, elle fera venir l'enfant devant tout le monde et l'interrogera. Et comme l'enfant ne connaitra pas les réponses, elle lui fera avoué qu'il avait copié sur la copie de son cousin. Elle rentra dans sa classe et prépara le tout pour ce soir, ainsi elle gardera l'enfant plus longtemps pour lui faire des exercices en plus. Et tout se passe parfaitement bien, malgré qu'elle dût faire le contrôle très tard mais réussi à retenir le jeune Potter avant que tout le monde parte. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu un public pour faire la leçon au jeun Potter, elle fit avec.

Harry Potter était maigre, de grands verts cachés derrière des culs de bouteille et le regard toujours rêveur. Quelques maitresses étaient d'accord avec elle, peut-être est-il autiste ? Mais sa tante lui avait assuré d'avoir fait les tests et qu'il ne cherchait que l'attention.

Donc quand Mme Webster s'assit derrière son bureau avec le jeune Potter, elle prit sa copie et en regardant globalement, vit qu'il avait tout bon. Elle décida alors de lui poser des questions bien plus difficile d'un niveau un peu au-dessus et s'étonna qu'il réussisse un certain nombre.

Harry, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu copie sur ton cousin si tu connais les réponses ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit Madame, je ne copie pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude que les adultes ne me croient, ils préfèrent tous rester dans leur confort, lui assura le jeune Harry.

Bien qu'en tant qu'adulte responsable, elle aurait dû tiquer sur la dernière partie de la phrase, elle ne fit que soupirer persuadée encore d'être face à un mensonge, mais les doutes commencèrent quand même. Alors qu'elle lui allait lui dire de partir, elle vit que Harry avait vivement tourner la tête vers la porte en fronçant les sourcils

Madame, vous devriez aller voir votre maman, elle vient de tomber dans les escaliers.

Elle s'énerva :

Bon ! frappa-t-elle son bureau faisant sursauter l'enfant, Ça suffit tes mensonges, rentre chez toi !

Harry eut l'air effrayé, acquiesça et parti rapidement. Elle appela la tante pour lui expliquer les récents événements. Et se prépara pour partir. Mais une fois dans sa voiture, le doute s'insinua encore plus. Ce n'est que des racontars d'enfant voyons. Elle se dépêcha quand même de rentrer et appela sa mère. Elle voyait sa mère tous les dimanches et l'appelait tous les mardis soir. On était Mercredi et le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Elle se dit que sa mère devait être occupée. Mais le doute, cet ennemi, l'obligea à prendre sa voiture et à aller chez sa mère. Elle tremblait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais demain elle punirait ce garnement pour l'avoir mis dans tous ses états surement pour rien. Elle toqua plus violemment qu'elle ne voulu et grimaça et attendit. Mais aucun bruit ne vint de derrière, elle était peut-être sortie avec des amis. Mme Webster sortit quand même ses clés et ouvrit la porte pour trouver sa mère inconsciente en bas des escaliers face à la porte.

Le lendemain soir, elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Sa mère était vivante mais elle ne l'aurait pas été si elle avait respecté sa journée de visite : commotion cérébrale. Et là assise sur son lit, elle repensa au jeune Potter qui lui avait dit. Et en même temps, des souvenirs de lui revinrent. Comme cette fois-ci où le jeune Dudley avait tiré le t-shirt de son cousin et qu'elle avait vaguement aperçu des blessures sur son dos. Ou la fois où il était venu avec un œil au beurre noir. Ou encore cette fois-ci, elle avait attrapé son poignet maigre parce qu'il allait tomber et qu'elle l'avait trouvé affreusement maigre mais sa tante lui avait assuré qu'il refusait de manger pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Les bleus, la maigreur, la peur lorsqu'un geste ou un cri le faisait sursauter, l'isolement, le comportement du cousin… Elle se dit qu'elle devait rêver. Mais quand l'enfant ne se présenta pas toujours pas en cours deux semaines après, elle se décida. Si elle avait tors alors elle assumerait mais au moins elle serait rassurée. Elle avait parlé à ses collègues qui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas voir le mal partout. Et même avec le directeur qui lui avait dit de suivre son instinct et qu'importe sa décision, il la suivrait. Et elle décida de prendre le téléphone et appela les services sociaux avec ses doutes, des gens que personne du quartier ne connaissait. Des gens extérieures sans influences.

Quelques jours plus tard, une réunion d'urgence se fit avec le directeur.

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai féliciter Mme Webster, qui contre l'avis de vous toutes à quand même appeler les services sociaux et …

On t'avait dit que ça ne servait à rien de déranger d'honnêtes gens, je l'ai eu l'année dernière le gamin et il cherche juste l'attention ! s'exclama une de ses collègues. Allez-y Mr, dites-lui qu'elle a fait une erreur !

Et bien justement, Mme Bates, elle a eu raison. Les services m'ont justement appelé pour me prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé le jeune Harry dans un placard et qui d'après le matelas était sa chambre. Il était recouvert de diverses blessures assez graves. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails, mais Mme Webster a eu raison d'avoir appeler et je lui avais assuré qu'importe le résultat et sa décision mon soutient. Donc j'aimerai la féliciter d'avoir réussi à sauver un enfant malgré les dires et les croyances. Si vous voulez nous pouvons aller lui rendre visite.

Mme Webster acquiesça doucement perturbée. Elle fit classe toute la journée et quand les parents arrivèrent, elle sut en les écoutant qu'ils avaient tous appris la nouvelle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit ce que Harry avait voulu dire. Tous ces adultes avaient vu l'enfant et n'avaient jamais rien dit, ils avaient préféré croire une femme plutôt que de voir les choses tels qu'elles sont. Mr Cole la rejoignit et la prévint que la police les attendait aussi à l'hôpital.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, le même où sa mère fut hospitalisée, elle sourit parce que malgré qu'elle aille voir un enfant blessé, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Un homme et une femme s'approcha d'elle

Bonjour, Mlle. Elle rougit face au sourire charmeur de l'homme. Je suis gendarme, et voici ma collègue des services sociaux, nous aurions quelques questions.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, et leur assura sa total contribution.

Pouvez-vous me dire qu'est ce qui vous as décidé d'appeler ? demanda la femme d'une voix douce.

Un soir, alors que je le réprimandais sur le fait qu'il copie pendant les contrôles, il m'a dit d'un coup que ma mère était tombée dans les escaliers. Je me suis énervée et aujourd'hui j'ai honte mais la voix de sa tante qui me disait qu'il ne faisait que mentir et ma collègue qui l'avait eu l'année dernière qui m'avait assuré qu'il était turbulent m'était revenue dans la tête. Et je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. Mais ce soir-là, il m'avait dit qu'il avait l'habitude que les adultes ne le croient pas parce qu'ils se voilent la face. Et je suis rentrée chez moi, et malgré tout, j'ai décider d'aller voir ma mère et je l'ai retrouvé inconsciente en bas des escaliers. Et par la suite j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis souvenu de plein de chose notamment des bleus, des blessures etc… Et je me suis dit, que je préférais subir la colère des parents plutôt que laisser un doute.

Vous nous dites que sa tante vous avais dit que l'enfant était un menteur ? demanda l'homme en lançant un regard à sa collègue.

Oui, Mme Webster lança un regard à Mr Cole qui l'encouragea, Elle parlait avec tout le monde et avec son mari, elle disait que c'était un enfant à problème un délinquant qui aimait se battre et mentir, notamment en rejetant la faute sur son cousin. Et comme son mari a un rang assez haut par rapport aux l'autres en tant que chef d'entreprise, les gens l'ont cru facilement.

Merci, on va vous laisser. Remercia la femme

Attendez, que va-t-il arriver au jeune Harry ?

Nous lui cherchons encore de la famille mais nous sommes partagés. Certains veulent qu'il soit sous la houlette d'un autre Lord ou de quelqu'un capable de gérer son héritage d'autre veulent qu'il soit placé dans une famille.

Mme Webster comprit et rentra dans l'hôpital à la suite de son supérieur qui lui sourit. Elle retint un hoquet face au choc. L'enfant était blanc et souriait difficilement à l'infirmière qui lui replacer sa perfusion. Ses deux jambes et son bras droit étaient plâtrés et des bandages recouvraient le reste de peau visible.

A partir de ce jour-là, Mme Webster décida que sa zone de confort était trop petite, elle passa souvent voir l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris en charge par quelqu'un.

* * *

Charles Xavier, éminent professeur en mutation génétique, fut surpris de recevoir un appel d'un ancien camarade de classe le Dr Willis M. Newsome, psychiatre pour enfant.

Bonjour, Charles, ça fait longtemps, sourit le psychiatre au téléphone.

Depuis l'époque où nous faisions les bars à la recherche de compagnie féminine Willis. Que ma vaut cet appel ?

Droit au but, comme toujours, rigola doucement Willis, à vrai dire ça m'arrange. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai à ma charge un enfant, un mutant, au pouvoir vraiment exceptionnelle. Quand je lui ai demandé de me décrire son pouvoir, il me dit que le vent, l'eau, la terre et le feu murmure et que les plantes et animaux commèrent. Il a été capable de savoir ce qu'il se passait à des kilomètres de là juste en écoutant le vent. Malheureusement, il est orphelin et les services sociaux se disputent de savoir où le placer. Certains veulent qu'il soit placé sous la houlette d'une personne capable de gérer son héritage mais j'ai peur que la personne ne s'occupe pas suffisamment de l'enfant et dilapide à son intérêt l'héritage. D'autres veulent qu'il soit un objet de recherches pour les labos et l'armée. Et pour les familles d'accueils, peu veulent s'occuper d'un mutant… Et j'ai pensé à toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire mais accepterais-tu au moins de le rencontrer ?

Charles ne sut que dire. Ce qu'il entendait lui rappeler la vie de son vieil ami Magnéto. Il parla un peu plus de cet enfant avec son ancien camarade qui lui apprit sur les abus que l'enfant a eu.

Tu verras Charles cet enfant est un amour de douceur.

Après l'appel, il resta derrière son bureau, assis, et réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais pu laisser un enfant surtout aussi jeune dans le besoin. Et à vrai dire, savoir qu'un enfant mutant voyait ses pouvoir se réveillé ainsi l'intrigué.

Il parla un peu avec ses élèves pour voir quoi faire. Et tous furent pour qu'il aille au moins voir l'enfant. C'était les vacances scolaires, il ne restait donc que les X-mens. Il passa quelques appels pour pouvoir atterrir en Angleterre. Il fut décidé que Jean, Ororo, Scott et Alex accompagnerait le professeur.

Professeur, pourquoi avoir accepter de rencontrer l'enfant ? Demanda Ororo.

C'est un enfant, et il assez rare que le gène mutant que révèle à 5 ans. Et son pouvoir aussi est intriguant.

Charles lança un regard en coin à Jean qui copilotait l'avion qu'elle capta. Elle comprit aussi, un pouvoir aussi puissant que le sien. Le reste du trajet se passe en silence. Il atterrir avec autorisation sur une piste de l'aéroport de Londres où les attendait Willis

Bonjour, Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis le Dr Willis Newsome et le psychiatre de l'enfant.

Pourquoi psychiatre ? il est vous savez… fou ? Demanda sans discrétion Scott qui se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Willis ne fit que rire avant de répondre

Oh, mon enfant, la folie est des fois un grand soulagement. Mais non l'enfant ne présente pas de maladie particulière. Venez, j'ai emprunté une voiture à l'hôpital pour que tu puisses monter dedans Charles.

Tout le monde suivit. Il fallut un certain temps avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. C'était un des hôpitaux les plus moderne de Londres, tout en vitre et lumineux mais toujours horriblement blanc. Un hôpital immense et polyvalent, leur expliquèrent le Dr.

Seul le professeur pourra rentrer par contre, je suis désolé les enfants, mais Harry est protégé et ne peut voir que peu de personne.

Charles stoppa toute protestation, ses élèves encore envahit par le souvenir de son kidnapping. Il poussa son fauteuil à l'intérieur de la chambre de l'enfant. Il charma l'infirmière qui lisait un livre à l'enfant en espérant une réaction. Peu de gens pouvait se targuer d'avoir une attention de l'enfant, lui avait expliqué le psychiatre. Petit et maigre, ses yeux cachés par des culs de bouteilles migrèrent instantanément sur le Pr. Xavier. L'infermière sursauta tant elle fut surprise. Elle alla tout de suite rejoindre le Dr. Newsome pour lui parler de cet étranger.

Bonjour Harry, Je suis Charles Xavier, je dirige une école pour surdoués au Etats-Unis. Le Dr. Newsome m'a dit que tu pouvais faire certaine chose. Des choses incroyables.

Le Dr vous a appelé hier. Le Dr est gentil, il m'invente des maladies pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Il a peur que je finisse avec quelqu'un qui me veut du mal. Répondit la voix infantile d'Harry

Willis t'en a parlé alors, il voulait que je te … Charles ne put finir qu'il fut coupé.

Non, c'est sa plante qui m'en parlait, et le vent m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

Qu'est ce que te dis exactement ce vent ? Charles avait au sa curiosité de piquer.

Le vent ne parle pas la même langue que nous mais je comprends la langue, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Est-ce qu'il te parle tout le temps ?

Charles s'avança dans la chambre blanche près du lit de l'enfant.

Non, je peux lui poser des questions aussi, comme par exemple votre passé Pr. Ce que vous avez fait. Même ce que vous avez pensé. Harry mira directement dans les yeux du Pr qui fut un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard clair de l'enfant. Mais vous, vous pourrez me comprendre

Comment ça ?

Harry ne fit que sourire mais pris la main de Pr et l'amena à son front. Sans crier gare, le Pr sentit en lui une puissance incroyable. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire son cerveau fut envahi par des images de guerre, des images d'un rite tribal dans le Sud de l'Afrique, une image d'une réunion en Russie d'après la langue, des images des profondeurs des océans, de forêts, d'animaux, d'humains, et de toujours plus d'humains, de guerre, de scènes ménagères. Des images encore et encore, agrémentaient de murmures au langage indescriptible. Il vit même ses élèves dans son école en train de jouer dehors. Peter qui courait toujours dans tous les sens, Mystique qui bronzait dans un transat… Et aussi soudainement que c'était venue, tout disparut violemment. Il se retrouva pantelant, au fond de son fauteuil, ses élèves devant lui face au Dr qui protégeait l'enfant apeuré. Il reprit sa respiration calmement, son ouïe revint doucement et il écouta ce qu'il se passait.

Qu'est ce que l'enfant a fait ?! s'écria Alex

Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi violent face à un enfant ! Répondit calmement mais fermement Willis en regardant Scott. Vous auriez pu gravement le blessé.

Il sut facilement que Ororo était partagé entre le fait que ce soit un enfant et le fait qu'il lui avait surement fait du mal. Il les intima de se calmer par la voix de sa pensée.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant plus doucement de l'enfant qui refusa.

On ne sait pas Professeur, s'avança Jean. Vous vous êtes mis à crier et quand on vous a séparé vous êtes resté bloqué pendant bien 5 minutes en état de choc.

Et j'imagine que c'est totalement compréhensible, mais cela n'excuse pas la violence que tu as fait preuve face à un enfant Scott, gronda gentiment le Pr

Mais…

Il n'y pas de mais Scott, tu lui as disloqué le bras.

Charles s'avança mais soupira face au regard de pure terreur que l'enfant avait. Pour ce dernier, c'était comme une trahison, le vent et l'eau lui avait apporté qu'un homme l'aiderai et cet homme a ramené des méchants gens… Il s'accrocha au Dr qui le protégeait depuis le début. Après sa guérison, il avait fait en sorte de mentir aux autres qui voulait lui faire du mal. Willis se baissa au niveau de son patient pour essayer de le rassurer mais en le voyant trembler ainsi, il décida de l'amener dehors près du vieux châtaigner que l'enfant aimait bien. Il le prit dans se bras et sorti de la chambre.

Professeur regardez. Ororo tendit une feuille de papier au Pr qui le regard étonné de ce qu'il voyait. Dans des traits très enfantins, il se reconnu lui, chauve et en fauteuil, et Ororo avec ses cheveux blancs et sa peau foncée.

L'enfant que vous venez de voir possède un pouvoir immense. Bien plus puissant que le mien.

Quel pouvoir, Pr ? demanda Jean

Le jeune Harry a l'esprit relié à strictement tous ce qu'il se passe sur Terre. La douleur et le choc que j'ai reçu est dû au fait qu'il m'a montré ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. J'ai un cerveau développé de tel sorte qu'il puisse contenir plusieurs cerveaux. Mais cet enfant est LE cerveau de cette Terre qui contient tous les autres cerveaux en quelques sortes. Les éléments comme le vent, l'eau ou encore les végétaux et les oiseaux migrateurs lui apportent des souvenirs, des visions, des murmures et il peut littéralement se connecter au cerveau d'un oiseau pour se connecter à un oiseau de même type à l'autre bout du monde, il pourrait espionner des réunions militaires sans bouger d'une chaise ou de son pays.

Il regarda gravement chacun des ses élèves qui prenaient en compte ce qu'ils entendaient. Une telle puissance était monstrueuse.

Charles jeta un regard dehors, et en voyant l'enfant étreindre et monter dans un arbre. Il se demanda ce que ce vieille arbre pouvait lui raconter. Et juste comme ça, sa décision fut prise. L'enfant deviendra le sien.

* * *

Voici un autre OS, je ne sais pas si j'écrirais une suite tout de suite mais j'en ai déjà une en tête ^^


End file.
